Typical? I Think Not!
by 38Surreptitious
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and everyone is in a rush to get everything put together! But, what's Haruhi got to say about it? Rated K for a bit of language at the end by our lovely Haruhi Fujioka!


Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and I go to Ouran Academy. I may _appear_ a boy, but truth (and secret) be told, I'm actually a girl. It's just that everyone _thinks_ that I'm a boy because I am in the Ouran Host Club!

To all of you who don't know about the Host Club, it is a club where "rich" and "dashing" male students entertain girls who are rich and also have waaaaay too much time on their hands. Before all of this, I was just a nobody, a commoner who made her-or perhaps _his-_-way into a prestigious school where "he" doesn't belong. So, now you get my drift.

I was just walking to Music Room #3, where I was late _yet again_ for the club. When I burst through the doors, I was greeted with a rather...Ordinary sight. The club's members were wearing tuxedos, as to be expected from rich...Um, never mind!

"What's the cosplay for _today_, senpai?" I asked Tamaki, the king of the host club.

"Oh! You didn't know? Hikaru! Kaoru! I thought that you sent a text to Haruhi about today's plans!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders and said, "We can't help it if her phone is turned off, boss." Tamaki rubbed his temples and then turned back to me.

"Hurry! Get this tuxedo on!" "What's the big deal about a _tuxedo_, anyways?" I inquired suspiciously.

Then, Honey twirled around to me and replied in his lolita-boy accent, "Oh! You didn't know, Haru-chan? Today is Valentine's Day!" I about died. _Nonononono; THIS IS NOT GOOD AT ALL!_

"Va-Va-va-va-va-VALENTINE'S DAY!? Oh crud, I have to run off! I have to go somewhere FAR! Crap, I've got to get away from here before they-"

"Don't you remember? You're a _boy_ today," Kyoya smirked, the glint on his glasses catching the sun juuust right to show an evil side to him. I was more afraid than ever of him.

"Hey, guys, can I, like, skip today?"

"No way! It's the most important day of a host's career, _especially_ for a rookie like you!" Tamaki whined.

"But why _is_ that?" "Because," Hikaru put bluntly, not even bothering to finish his statement.

"It's the time where each guest picks their favorite host!" Kaoru finished for Hikaru. Expected, I sweat-dropped.

"So, do I _have_ to get changed into the tux?" I asked Kyoya.

"_Yes_," he exasperated. _Wow, **he's** in a lovely mood today. It's probably because of the cost of the snacks lately. Honey is going to get a cavity again if he's not careful..._

"Now, let's get you into that tux!" Tamaki shoved me towards the changing room.

"HEY! WHAT THE H-" The door was slammed in my face. "Ugh, well I better get changed before they start wondering about me..."

I walked out of the dressing room, wearing my silk, black tux.

"You look great, Haru-chan!" Honey was the first to say so.

"OH! Daddy thinks you look adorable!" Tamaki gushed, clearly delusional. I rolled my eyes and checked the time.

"When are the guests arriving again?" I asked the club.

"In fifteen minutes," Hikaru brushed off and went to fix his hair. I kept rolling my eyes and trying to find a seat so I could daydream in peace.

"So, why were you freaking out so much, Haru-chan?" Honey asked me.

"Oh, it's just that...Well, you see...When I was in middle school, there were a lot of guys who kept bothering me on Valentine's Day," I confessed. "They kept proposing, declaring their love, giving me little heart-shaped candies...All in all, it wasn't fun for me," I sighed.

Honey looked a little sad. "I'm sure that one of them was a knight in shining armor, right?" I tousled Honey's hair a little playfully.

"That's so cute, Honey-senpai."

In a matter of minutes, the host club was in business! A lot of guests were requesting me today, which was a great distraction from my past Valentine's days.

"So, what are you thinking about doing today, Haruhi?" A brunette inquired. I knew _just_ the story to tug her heart strings.

"Well, I'm probably going to visit my mother today. We always celebrated Valentine's Day together, and it just wouldn't be the same if I didn't go," I flashed her a small smile, and the girls started fawning.

"Oh, Haruhi! Can I join you with your mother?"

"No, me!"

"No, _I_ want to!" I smiled at them again.

"Ladies, ladies; you can ALL come with me to visit my mother!" I just smiled and waved. They were asking me tons of questions in seconds.

"Had a good string of guests today, Haruhi? Keep it up, and you just might not have to repay your debt," Kyoya grinned as he did his calculations. I smiled a small smile, and went to check on Honey and Mori-senpai. Honey noticed me in milliseconds.

"OH! HARU-CHAN! HIIII!" he shouted.

"Hello, Haruhi," Mori greeted kindly.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I inquired.

"WELL, we're just talking about sweets! Takashi and I delivered valentines and chocolates to _all_ the ladies at our school!"

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Including _you_, Haru-chan!"

"Indeed," Mori added. I nodded and returned back to my guests. "I just gotta suck it up," I sighed.

After that exhausting afternoon (and a morning with the twins), I was ready to make my way home.

"Well, I better get going. See you all tomorrow!"

"Bye, Haru-chan!" Honey waved and shouted.

"Daddy will miss you!" Tamaki waved and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Sen, pai, you're...Choking...Me!" I fought out of the hug and turned to everyone else.

"I'll be at the grave if you need me," I smiled, but tears were threatening to break out of my chocolate brown eyes.

"Can we pleeeease join you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"No."

"What about-"

"No way in hell, senpai." Tamaki lay wounded on the ground.

"HARUHIIIIIIIII!" I smiled and waved and got out of there, FAST.

A/N: So, what do you think? This is just something silly that I put together, but this is _not _a Honehi (I suppose) pairing! It's not really a pairing at all! It's just a typical-you're kidding, right-day at the Ouran Host Club. =) Please R&R! Oh, and don't follow this story, as I am not planning on writing another installment of this...Maybe if I get enough reviewers to beg? Dunno.


End file.
